


Every Moment You're Here is a Spotlight

by jhopesflower



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just Hyungwonho being really cute, M/M, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopesflower/pseuds/jhopesflower
Summary: Hoseok and Hyungwon reunite after Hyungwon's injury and a lot of fluff happens





	Every Moment You're Here is a Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour, so it ain't so good  
> POV changes randomly, I'm sorry

Hoseok wasn’t happy.

Well, he was happy, very happy actually, but he knew he shouldn’t be that happy. His fellow band member, and boyfriend, was going to join the band at the end of their North American tour even though he should still be resting from his injury. Hoseok wouldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't super excited to see Hyungwon again, texting never cut it, but he was also sad that Hyungwon wasn't resting more.

_“Hyungwon won’t be able to join us on the world tour,” their manager said, after one of their final concert practices._

_“What?!” Minhyuk exclaimed._

_“The injury is that bad??” Changkyun also couldn’t hide his shock._

_Hyungwon gave a small nod next to their manager, unable to look up and face his bandmates. He felt like he was bringing down their entire group by not being well enough to join. After all of their practicing, he wouldn’t even be able to perform next to them. He was most ashamed of himself for not being able to join Hoseok in their duet that they worked so hard to perfect together. What he didn’t expect was for the entire group to pull him into a giant group hug._

_“It’s okay Hyungwon, we all know you’re probably thinking negative thoughts in your head right now, but we just want you to know that this isn’t your fault. You seriously need to rest.” Kihyun said, reaching up to stroke Hyungwon’s hair._

_Shownu gave a kurt nod. “Make sure you rest well, you deserve it.”_

_Jooheon snuggled into Hyungwon’s neck. “We’ll perform extra hard so you can relax easily.”_

_Hyungwon was so overwhelmed that he almost cried. He didn’t even notice how overwhelmingly quiet Hoseok was. Once the entire group finished their little group therapy session, they all started to leave. Hyungwon looked around for Hoseok, missing his touch. He saw Hoseok sitting in the room alone, so Hyungwon sat right next to him._

_“Hoseokie, are you okay?” Hyungwon asked, leaning into Hoseok’s side._

_Hoseok stayed silent for a while; Hyungwon wasn’t in a rush so he stayed put until Hoseok talked. He felt Hoseok play with Hyungwon’s fingers while he waited. He heard Hoseok let out a sigh a couple minutes later._

_“I really wish you didn’t push yourself as hard as you always do, so that we could perform together… I’m really going to miss you during this tour,” Hoseok mumbled, leaning more into Hyungwon._

_Hyungwon let out his own sigh. “I really hate how I have to leave you alone for our duet too, and just this tour in general. I really wanted to spend some time exploring America together.” Hyungwon couldn’t help but jut his lips out in a pout._

_Hoseok internally cooed at how adorable Hyungwon looked, but rather than saying it, he just placed a soft, sweet kiss on Hyungwon’s naturally puffy lips. Hyungwon immediately let out a smile as he leaned more into the kiss. Hoseok leaned his forehead against Hyungwon’s, “You better rest super well here, eat a lot, don’t strain yourself, sleep, like you always want to do.”_

_Hyungwon let out a laugh. “Oh, you know my bed is going to keep me company all day and night.”_

_“You better not leave me for your bed by the time we come back.”_

_“No promises,” Hyungwon giggled, while giving Hoseok a quick peck on the lips, before getting up. “Let’s go eat! I want to spend as much time with you before you guys all leave.” Hyungwon offered his hand own towards Hoseok._

_Hoseok grumbled about getting off the floor. “We were perfectly fine spending time on the ground.”_

_Hyungwon laughed before taking Hoseok’s hand and leaning into him. “It’s more fun when we’re eating, since we both love food.”_

_“You’re right about that.”_

Hoseok still couldn’t believe that was around two weeks ago, but apparently now, Hyungwon was well enough to come to their tour stop in Los Angeles.

He already saw that fansites had posted pictures of Hyungwon getting ready to board the airplane, Hoseok saw Hyungwon’s eyes curving into his signature gummy smile, hidden by the face mask, which made Hoseok happy. What didn’t make him happy was how thin Hyungwon looked. Hyungwon was already so skinny, but his arms managed to look even thinner than before, Hoseok could definitely wrap his fingers around Hyungwon’s wrist without any struggle at this point. Hoseok also couldn’t help but worry about if Hyungwon was really alright. Hoseok didn’t really understand what the doctors had said, but whatever bacteria that had gotten stuck in Hyungwon’s leg sounded scary, so Hoseok couldn’t help but think this was just Hyungwon overdoing things like he always did. Hoseok begged the manager to let him go with the manager to go pick up Hyungwon while the other members rested.

 

He was waiting in the van for a while before Hyungwon would appear with their other manager. He already saw some fans gathering around the exit. Hoseok couldn’t help but worry for Hyungwon’s safety. He had only just recovered and he was already going to be swarmed by fans.

Hoseok’s negative thoughts were immediately interrupted by loud screaming and the exit door of the airport opening. Hyungwon was already there. He was giving fans as much love as he could muster, taking pictures with them and smiling at their cameras; he was probably super ecstatic about seeing international fans, but he was probably also tired from the flight. Hoseok had to wait in the car, otherwise his manager would never let him do anything by himself ever again, so he just watched in agony as Hyungwon kept getting slowed down by fans. A few minutes later, the door finally opened and a lanky Hyungwon popped in. He didn’t notice Hoseok was in the car until after he had put on his seatbelt.

“Hoseokie!!!” Hyungwon exclaimed wrapping his long, skinny arms around Hoseok. Hoseok returned the hug with as much excitement. As much as Hoseok wanted Hyungwon to rest, he couldn’t help but admit that he seriously missed Hyungwon. Performing ‘From Zero’ without him wasn’t the same, honestly performing any song wasn’t the same without Hyungwon.

“I’ve missed you,” Hoseok admitted against Hyungwon’s shoulder. He felt Hyungwon nodding next to him. “I’ve missed you too. Looking at all the fansite photos of the concert, and YOU, was agonizing.”

Hoseok let out a laugh. “Just seeing the pictures of you at the airport was agonizing enough for me, so I don’t know how you survived.” Hoseok leaned back with a slight smirk.

Hyungwon pushed Hoseok’s shoulder. “I had my bed keep me company the entire time. We spent a lot of quality time together.” Hyungwon gave Hoseok a wink.

Before Hoseok’s mind could go anywhere, the managers both cleared their throats in the front seats. They decided to stay put, and by stay put, that meant Hoseok clinging onto Hyungwon’s arm while talking about possible date ideas for their time in California. Hoseok made sure that they were going to eat, giving Hyungwon that hug made him realize that Hyungwon really did get thinner, so he planned on taking them to the infamous In-n-Out burger place that all of his fellow idol friends said was good in LA.

 

Their dinner, eating burgers came and went. They had fun, feeding each other fries without needing to worry about anybody catching them, because they made sure to choose a really obscure location, and then they went to take a walk in the park.

While they were walking, Hoseok couldn’t help but stare at Hyungwon. Even in dim lighting, Hyungwon was gorgeous. His proportions were perfect, tall and thin, his visuals were no joke, those puffy lips got Hoseok whipped just thinking about them, and his personality was stunning, quiet but so weird at the same exact time. Hyungwon should’ve been with someone better, someone who wasn’t as clingy or annoying, someone who wasn’t as short as him or untalented. Hoseok didn’t even know how Hyungwon decided to be together with him, but here they were, two years later, still going strong. At this exact point, Hoseok’s brain couldn’t catch up to his mouth and blurted out a quick, “will you marry me?”

Hyungwon stopped walking and looked like he couldn’t believe what he had just heard, probably because Hoseok blurted it out so quickly.

Hoseok started rambling. “I-I’m so sorry, oh my goodness. I don’t even know what I was thinking, I was just thinking about how absolutely perfect you are and how I don’t deserve you whatsoever and probably being in America has made me more open or something, since gay marriage is allowed here and how I really wish I could spend my entire life with you. I don’t even have a pretty ring to give you, what have I done, I’m so sorry Hyungwon, you deserve so much better than me, I wouldn’t blame you if you just left me right now I-“

Hoseok shut up when he felt Hyungwon’s puffy lips against his mouth in a very passionate kiss. He could feel Hyungwon’s lips moving against his in a perfect rhythm, Hoseok would’ve forgotten that they were outside if they kept on going for one more minute before Hyungwon pulled away.

“I can’t believe you would ever think you weren’t good enough for me, I should be saying that to you. You’re amazing in every single way, from your face, to your body, to your heart. I love you, and I would love to marry you.” Hyungwon said, in one quick breath, face quickly turning red at what they just did out in the park.

Hoseok smiled a smile so big that Hyungwon felt himself get blinded. “When we get back to Korea, I’ll make sure to find you a ring as beautiful as you, even though nothing is as beautiful as you, and propose to you better.”

Hyungwon felt his lips form a gummy smile, “anything you do is great, I love you so much Hoseokie.”

“I love you more, Hyungwonnie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty bad, I'm sorry, I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!  
> Be sure to follow me on tumblr for sparse kpop crack: https://jhopesflower.tumblr.com/  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! ^_^
> 
> P.S i still can't believe Monsta X is having another comeback why do they keep emptying my already empty wallet like this


End file.
